


you and another song

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-18
Updated: 2007-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I won't turn back"</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and another song

When Yunho finally tells his father why he doesn't think he'll ever get married, his father reacts just as Yunho expects. He'd insisted on doing it alone, but Jaejoong's at the door to meet Yunho when he gets back to the apartment, and the blank look on Yunho's face tells Jaejoong everything he needs to know. Yunho doesn't break down in tears in the doorway, but he folds into Jaejoong's arms the way he sometimes does after their longest days, and Jaejoong holds on, walks Yunho into the bedroom and sits beside him, strokes Yunho's back as he drops his head to Jaejoong's shoulder and shakes. Jaejoong hums wordlessly; he doesn't know what to say to make this better, but he can't bear the sound of Yunho's hitched breaths in the silence, and he hopes that maybe the confirmation of his presence will be some comfort.

A little while later, Jaejoong hears the front door open and close, looks up at a rustle in the doorway, and nods at the other three, waiting for their cue. Yoochun's first, dropping to his knees in front of Yunho, taking Yunho's face in his hands and kissing him so gently that Jaejoong, watching, thinks his own heart might break. There are tears in Yoochun's eyes when he breaks the kiss and leans into Yunho, whose next breath breaks on the verge of becoming a sob. Changmin sits down on Yunho's other side, takes the hand that's not still fisted in Jaejoong's shirt and holds it between his own to still the shaking. Junsu closes the bedroom door behind himself, more symbolic than necessary, and crawls onto the bed to slide his arms around Yunho's waist and tuck his chin over Yunho's shoulder. "It'll be all right, Yunho," Junsu says softly. "You're his only son. He loves you. He learnt to accept the job you wanted to do, he'll learn to accept this too."

Not knowing what else to do, Jaejoong murmurs his agreement and holds Yunho closer at the center of their circle.


End file.
